


Sink or Swim

by femmenoire



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey dreams of Danny... and Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

She was having trouble sleeping again. 

Her therapist told her that this would happen every now and then. She had a small stash of sleeping pills for nights like these but she hadn’t been taking them lately. 

Her house was so busy. With her younger sister playing her music so loud the neighbor’s complained and her mom’s society friends always dropping by to share the latest gossip, Lacey could hardly think there. 

But at one and two o’clock in the morning, when everyone was asleep, suddenly she could just... be. She was a zombie the next morning and had to drink two cups of coffee, black, to stay awake (with Judy reminding her that this would give her pimples), but Lacey thought the peace and quiet was worth it. 

The only problem Lacey found was that, with hours to sit and think, she didn’t get a head start on her homework, start a blog of deep thoughts about boat neck tees and nail polish, or even work on the list of fashion programs she’s be applying to next year.   
 Nope, with hours and hours of peace and quiet, apparently the only thing Lacey wanted to do was masturbate. 

It had started off innocently, or maybe accidentally was more honest. 

Lacey had a hard time processing stress, her therapist told her, as if she didn’t know. She liked to avoid and pretend her way through life, which is exactly what she’d been doing since Danny came back to Green Grove. 

She knew it. Danny knew it. And Archie... knew something wasn’t right. 

And most importantly, she knew that they knew. Unfortunately she didn’t know what to do about any that. 

That’s what she was lying in bed trying to figure out a week ago when all of this started. 

She needed to force Danny to just give her some space and reassure Archie that she was with him, and figure out for herself what she wanted. 

She was working on a carefully worded speech to Danny, trying to work out where he’d interrupt her and step closer, crowding her with the scent of whatever citrus-y shampoo he used, when she suddenly wondered what would happen if Archie walked in on that conversation... on them... on Danny standing much too close to her to explain away. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she pictured Archie grinding his teeth, while the veins in his neck and forehead pulsed ominously. 

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. 

She’d say his name, softly at first, trying to get him to focus on her, to just ignore Danny, but of course Danny would say something smart to set Archie off. She’d turn her head to Danny, sending him a sharp look meant to get him to shut up, but he wouldn’t listen. And Archie would have all but forgotten her, his fists clenching. 

“What’d you say freak?” She could hear it now. 

It was about then that Lacey realized how hot her room was. She pushed her blankets down her body and then, finally, registered the soft circular pressure of her fingers on her clit. 

She exhaled, moaning sharply, but pressed her lips together hoping to maintain some control. 

But that was when she remembered; it was the middle of the night and everyone in the house was asleep. If she could keep her moaning in check, no one would ever know about this. 

Lacey pressed down a bit harder on her clit, her lips parting and a soft gasp escaping her lips. 

She could see Archie now, stalking towards Danny, their chests almost touching. She wanted to cry out “Archie, stop it” but her lips parted, no sound escaping. 

In her fantasy, she raised a hand to her throat, feeling her overheated skin. 

Danny wasn’t afraid, even though Archie was a good thee inches taller and twenty pounds heavier. 

“Oh god,” Lacey said, in her dream and in reality as her fingers pushed her panties to the side and played, softly, softly with her opening. 

“I...” her voice trailed off, but Archie and Danny both turned to stare at her. 

“Lacey, are you ok?” Danny’s voice was soft, intimate, concerned. 

“Babe. What’s wrong?” Archie’s voice was much less soft but no less intimate. 

“Lacey,” they said in unison in her fantasy, just as she plunged two fingers into her pussy. 

“I... Oh god,” she choked out.

It didn’t take much for her to come, her skin shining with sweat in the moonlight through her bedroom window, the sound of their voices echoing in her brain. 

_“Lacey!”_

***

It freaked her out at first, but her orgasm had been so intense that she turned over and slept soundly for the next four hours. She was in the middle of her fantasy, their hands reaching out to her, the concern and lust evident in their eyes, when her alarm had gone off. 

She took a longer, and hotter, shower than normal. She scrubbed at her skin harshly, rubbing her clit until she came, then scrubbing again. 

Lacey threw on her favorite dress, and even lathered a bit of deep pink lipstick across her lips before heading downstairs to breakfast. 

Clara was absentmindedly shoveling fruit loops into her mouth while checking her twitter feed and Judy was slicing a mango, while watching her favorite reality tv show over the kitchen island, when Lacey entered the kitchen. 

She’d grabbed an orange and pressed a couple slices of bread into the toaster before Clara realized she was there. “Oh, I want toast too.” 

Lacey rolled her eyes. 

“Make your sister some toast, hon.” Judy said absentmindedly. 

Lacey gave a deep sigh and began peeling her orange. “She has hands you know,” she said under her breath. 

But no one heard her. 

Thirty minutes later, Lacey was unlocking her car, a piece of toast between her teeth.

She threw her school bag in the backseat and pulled the bread from her mouth, minus a bite. 

“Hurry up,” she aimed over her shoulder, not bothering to look back at Clara hurrying down the front steps. 

After Lacey had dropped her little sister off at the middle school, she sat in the high school parking lot, earlier for her first class than ever, astonished at the reality that no one had noticed. 

Her mom didn’t let on that she’d heard anything especially strange from Lacey’s room in the middle of the night and Clara, who had much less tact than their mother (zero at Lacey’s last count), hadn’t tried to blackmail Lacey with the knowledge that she’d spent the better part of last night masturbating to the thought of her boyfriend and... friend fighting over her. 

Lacey’s chest felt suddenly lighter. She suppressed the smile attempting to spread across her lips and pushed the car door open. 

Today felt like it might just be alright. 

***

She realized now that her early success had made her much too cocky, much less quiet. 

Over the past week she’d spent hours rubbing and finger-fucking herself to orgasm. 

At first just the thought of Archie and Danny fighting over her had been enough to get her off. 

But eventually they were touching her, kissing her, sucking at her breasts, thrusting their fingers into her, lapping at her clit until eventually, in her mind, their bodies were pressed so close, their limbs so entwined, that they were one. 

That’s about when Lacey usually came. 

When they were both inside of her, their mouths sucking at the closest available patch of her skin, Danny’s lips moving against her as if in prayer, Archie’s fingers gripping her waist almost painfully. 

***

“Lacey.”

She had to shake her head a few times to focus on the present. 

They were in the student lounge, their lunch period was long over, but there they were. 

The three of them. 

“Lacey,” they said again, accidentally in unison. 

Lacey felt herself become wet; her nipples harden. 

Archie gulped loudly, he’d clearly noticed her... state. 

Danny’s eyes fastened on her mouth, lips parted, apparently he’d realized what she was going through as well. 

Archie’s eyes darted to the door, checking the hallway to make sure no one was close by. 

“Lacey,” they said in unison; almost as if they’d planned this. 

“Oh god,” she said, feeling her sex pool in her panties.


End file.
